


Dear Sidewalk

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: SledgeFu Week 2019 \(^///^)/ [3]
Category: Dear Sidewalk (2013), The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Dear Sidewalk AU, Fanvid, M/M, Neighbors, fantrailer, sledgefu week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: Eugene Sledge, a 24 year old mail-carrier is struggling to contend with his identity as his quarter-life crisis is in full swing. His regimented routine is thrown out the window when he meets Merriell "Snafu" Shelton, an eccentric mechanic that just recently moved into the neighborhood and becomes part of his mail route.My submission for Day 3: Neighbors AU of SledgeFu Week 2019





	Dear Sidewalk




End file.
